Mira's Mistletoe
by lionstar77
Summary: Nalu Has backround Levy and Gruvia, but nothing M-A-J-O-R. Anywho. Mira has a suprise for the guild members. And she's locked them all out of the guild for a week, with the help of Lisanna and Cana. Nobody would try to hurt those 3. Natsu and Lucy enter for a BIG laugh, followed by a BIG suprise. Oneshot. There is kissies in this so...yup. Sorry if it's a spoiler. D:


Mirajane's mistletoe

Mira had fiercely guarded the guild for a week, with Cana and Lisanna. Nobody had been allowed inside. NOBODY. Even Makarov camped outside. They locked the doors and closed blinds, so the guild members could see nothing at all! Finally, one day, Mira stuck her head out of the guild and into the winter breeze as some of the guild members camped out, others waiting at home. Natsu had insisted Lucy came today, since Gray showed up every day and Makarov said if they were gonna fight all day Lucy or Erza had to come.

Lucy was wearing jeans. That was rare. And, being dragged out of her home by Natsu, only got a light sweater. Lucy was leaning over against Natsu, head on his shoulder. He was warm, and they were parters. Justified! She also had a blanket around her, since Levy had brought like, 2,0000, since everyone needed one. The rules were woman and children got blankets first, which Lucy thought was funny. Happy had been shuttering, he was sleeping in Lucy's lap, covered by blankets. Whenever someone needed to talk to him he would open Lucy's blanket like a tipi flap and yawn. Lucy had to admit, it was pretty cute. Someone was playing the banjo, so they looked like a ton of hippies.

Suddenly, the door opened wider, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts. Mira had opened the door enough to get in, but not see. Natsu stood up, knocking Lucy over onto Gajeel, who gave her a pissed stare. She quickly backed off. Members zoomed in, and Natsu waited patiently. "You coming, er what?" He asked, extending his hand. Lucy gave a dumbfounded look, taking his hand and getting up, Happy cradled in her other arm like a baby, still sleeping. Everyone was in now, and they were alone. "You hear that?" Asked Natsu. Lucy shook her head no. "There are gasps in there…" Natsu said. "Well, your the one with freaky hearing, freak." Lucy said, poking his shoulder. Mira waved at the door, signaling for them to go in or freeze. But she still looked polite doing it. Natsu walked in with Lucy then Lucy saw it, all the walls were lined completely with Mistletoe, the floor had large patches of it… and the roof… it was like a jungle up there.

Lucy stared, dumfounded and Cana ripped mistletoe off the walls and handed them to people. "Yay! Gajeel and Levy have to kiss!" Said Natsu, waving his arms. "You like this romance stuff?" Asked Lucy, turning and giving a confused face. "It's meh. But Gajeel hates it." Natsu replied, grinning. "Oh my god, Juvia and Gray?" Gasped Lucy. Juvia's face was red as a tomato as she stood before her obvious crush who had a slight blush, standing like he didn't care as Juvia held the mistletoe out to him. "Hahah!" Laughed Natsu, doubling over in laughter. "Think again, pinky." Smirked Gajeel, looking at Natsu with an eyebrow raised. Gray smiled evilly. Suddenly, a small hand held before Natsu and Lucy. A piece of mistletoe. There was Lisanna, smiling wide. "It was in the doorframe, dorks." Said Cana, from across the room. "Only you two walked in at the same time."

Lucy's eye twitched. Kiss…Natsu? She bet he didn't even know how to kiss. Well, she didn't either but she had gotten awkward advice from Mira. Natsu shrugged, putting the Mistletoe in lucy's hair in the band of her side-ponytail, grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. (Sorry, I don't wanna go into detail, but 'll try.) It was simple, his lips barley cracked open, but Lucy could feel his smoke-scented breath ticking the sides of her lips. Natsu's eyes were closed, but happily. He wasn't serious, but definitely enjoying it. And it wasn't because he was pranking her or anything, the look on his face was pure joy. Lucy shut her eyes, knowing that the guild was watching with open eyes. At this point, she didn't care.

She just wanted to stay there forever.


End file.
